Come Back, Syaoran!
by puppyeyes
Summary: Six years ago, when Sakura was seven, her sweetheart, Syaoran was kidnapped. 13 year-old Sakura Kinomoto finally found the ransom money, but getting her love back will be more complicated than she thinks. S/S (Duh!) I'm providing a chapter every two revie
1. Memories

Come Back, Syaoran! By puppyeyes Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp, and I am not Clamp, k? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
Sakura sat in her garden, holding a pressed flower and slip of paper. The sakura blossom was fresh and beautiful, even after six full years. Sakura looked at the slip. She knew it by heart: "If you want to see your precious boyfriend Syaoran again, you will send $1,000,000 (sorry, I don't know what that is in Yen, I'm American) to 19 Cherry Blossom Drive. Sakura had had her note ever since she was seven. Every year, she got a new message: He's still alive, it's not too late. Today, Sakura found it on her dresser. Syaoran and she were only seven. Sakura had a big crush on Syaoran and Syaoran loved her back. When she found the note, Sakura started crying her eyes out, but then went to sell lemonade. She went to her booth rain or shine, homework or no homework. Sometimes when Sakura didn't do homework, she was put in detention, but she always snuck out and sold lemonade. After three years, she earned a thousand dollars, but Touya, her mean brother always stole it. Sakura cried when she thought about this. Now she was dating the most popular boy in school. What would Syaoran think? She had really only agreed because he forced her to. Sakura knew that she would get Syaoran back. A convertible pulled into the Kinomotos' driveway and a tall man walked out.  
  
This is short, but I'm not going to write the next chapter until I get five reviews. 


	2. A Visit from Touya and Riches

Senshi of Light  
  
By puppyeyes  
  
Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp, k? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Answering Review:  
  
sakurachick03- Oh, I'm glad that this is a good storyline! Yes, I'll try to extend my chapters, but remember, I'm a lazy eleven year-old!  
  
Chapter 2: A Visit from Touya and Riches  
  
Sakura instantly knew who it was. Touya, the successful businessman. He would be coming for dinner, and Sakura was all too familiar with Touya's routine. He would sit down, start eating, give Mr. Kinomoto the thumbs-up and say "Great stuff Dad!" But that's not what Touya came to do. He would soon get down to business and start bragging about how successful his company was and "Hey Dad, you should go back to work and join my business!" A few hours later, sure enough, he went according to routine. This time, he payed more attention on his "making money" lecture than on what he was doing with his food. Instead of going into his mouth, Touya's saucy meatball hit his well-ironed suit. Sakura tried to hide the smirk on her face. Touya ran to the bathroom and started dunking his suit in water. Mr.Kinomoto got up to start making desert. Sakura sat, waiting. But then she noticed his wallet on the table. Sakura picked it up and looked through it. Was there enough money in there? Probably. Touya liked to carry a million in his pocket, in case someone ever thought that they might be richer. Sakura grabbed every fat bill. It was most definitely not enough. Then Sakura saw a check. "Aha!" she thought. "That's how he carries so much around!" Sakura pulled the check out. "Wait," Sakura thought. "Is this right? Should I steal from Touya?"  
  
Memory starts:  
  
Sakura is sitting on the steps during recess, crying because Touya had tested one of his new disses on her. Her face is red from crying all morning. Syaoran comes and sits next to her. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked her. "My brother," Sakura said. "Told me that I made a turkey seem like a genius!" She burst into tears again. "But you're not gonna believe him, are ya?" Syaoran asked her. "Normally," Sakura sobbed, "No. But then his friends started laughing. One of them pulled my hair and said it was ugly. They yanked some of it out." Sakura reached into her skirt pocket and took out a few strands of honey-colored hair. "See?" "It's okay." Syaoran comforted her. He pulled a cherry blossom off of a tree and gave it to her. "Thank you, it's beautiful!" Sakura said, her face starting to look happier, even though she was still sniffling. "They're nice when they are in bloom," Syaoran said, "But not as good or sweet as you. You, Sakura are always in bloom! I have yet to find anything worthy of you!" Sakura warmly thanked him and hugged with him, not normal for a 5-year old.  
  
End of Memory.  
  
"Still," Sakura thought. "It's not right."  
  
Memory Starts:  
  
Two years later, Sakura and Syaoran are always made fun of. Kids sing "Sakura and Syaoran, sittin' in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!....." The two don't care. While they are eating a snack outside, Sakura beckons her best and only female friend, Tomoyo. While she turns to do this, Syaoran is replaced with the ransom note. Sakura tells her teacher, but the teacher just tells Sakura that he was moving away. Sakura doesn't believe her teacher.  
  
End of Memory.  
  
"Yes," Sakura thought, her emotions changed, "Syaoran was there for me, and I'm going to be there for him!"  
This is short, but I'm not going to write the next chapter until I get five reviews. 


	3. Syaoran at Last!

Senshi of Light  
  
By puppyeyes  
  
Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp, k? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Answering Reviews:  
  
Bloodlust Night: Yay! People like my story!  
  
Son Sunami: Oh good, someone else likes it! This will definetly be S+S, but I've never seen episodes with Eriol, so probably not E+T. Maybe I'll create a little story for them. S+S is my favorite couple, so don't be surprised if there isn't much of other romances. I'm might try an R+S (Rika+Syaoran) just to experiment and try something new. Oh, um, I'm not familiar with Inu Yasha, so I don't know if I can do any rating stuff. Sorry. I'll read any CCS or BSSM fic, though.  
  
kawaiitenshisakura: Yes, I'll try to write as much as possible. I have a lot of work now, can't wait till sixth grade! (said VERY sarcastically)  
  
Chapter 3: Syaoran at Last!  
  
The next day, after school, Sakura practically ran to 19 Cherry Blossom! She rang the doorbell, but no one was there. The impatient 13 year-old turned the doorknob. Then she remembered. This guy had Syaoran. He was a kidnapper, possibly a murderer, and he might kidnap her too if she skated in. Sakura took off her skates and walked in, for the door was unlocked. There was no one downstairs, so Sakura quietly climbed the stairs. She accidentally stepped on a creaky one. Sakura was about to flee, but she thought of Syaoran. Sakura turned her key into a wand and continued on. When she reached the top of the stairs, Sakura saw him, tied to a bookshelf. A huge person was there, armed with a sword. It turned, Sakura wasn't ready for it to spot her. The obese figure grabed her and Syaoran looked up. Sakura had to react fast. She grabbed her wand and knocked it on the head. That wasn't enough. It soon had her tied to the bookshelf too. "Oops," Sakura thought. "I forgot the ransom money!" Syaoran was slipping loose while the thing (it didn't seem to be man or woman) was working on Sakura. Finally, Syaoran was free. He knew that there were two decisions: Run for his life or defend Sakura who risked her life in the first place to save him.  
  
End of super short chapter. (This will most definitely be a long story, for I am planning on many chapters)  
  
Vote by Friday (that's the only afternoon/night I'll be able to get a chapter in because somebody assigned a book report! *frowns at teacher*):  
  
What will Syaoran do? You pick what happens, and obviously, majority wins. 


End file.
